The Teen Titans First Christmas
by o0Haruhi0o
Summary: The Titans are having their first Christmas together and a couple of fun things happen
1. Two days before Christmas

I just registered and the story I am going to write is my first one.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* ^*^*^  
  
The Teen Titans First Christmas  
  
After the Titans beat Slade, they started to get ready for Christmas. Raven was never in the holiday spirit and Starfire was not told since she is from a different planet.  
  
Two days before Christmas the tower was completely decorated.  
  
" Finally,'' Cyborg said with relief, "we got the tree up and decorated in time.''  
  
" Yeah sure but what about the mistletoe? You know I'm either going to get kissed or I'm going to kiss someone,'' Beast Boy said as he was looking at himself in the mirror.  
  
'' Oh, and who do you expect one from,'' Robin asked while flipping through the different t.v channels.  
  
'' You'll see,'' Beast Boy said with a calm face.  
  
At that second, Starfire walked in the room.  
  
Starfire asked curiously '' Hello friends. Am I intruding on your conversation? "  
  
" Not at all," Robin answered  
  
" I have a question. Why is our dwelling area decorated," Starfire asked in her cheerful mood.  
  
" We're getting ready for Christmas, " Beast Boy answered while decorating the tree.  
  
" What is Christmas," Starfire asked while she was blushing.  
  
Cyborg answered her but her questions kept on coming. Once she finished an hour had passed.  
  
" Dude," Beast Boy said while walking to his room, " she is one of those annoying types."  
  
" No," Robin answered trying to keep his eyes open, " she's just one of those curious types. Any way good night."  
  
" Night Robin," Cyborg and Beast Boy said back as they entered their rooms and went to sleep. 


	2. A snowball fight

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
The Teen Titans First Christmas  
  
As the next day came the titans decided to oversleep. No alarms were going off so once all of them woke up they went outside to have a snowball fight.  
  
" Wow," Starfire said with amazement, " what is this is this beautiful sparkling white that is on the ground?"  
  
" It's called snow and with it we play a game," Robin answered.  
  
" Is it a difficult game? Please teach me. How do you play? " Starfire asked eager to learn.  
  
" Like this." Beast Boy through a snowball right in her face.  
  
As she wiped off the snow from her face she said shivering, " This snsnsnow is freezing."  
  
Robin ran over to her. " Beast Boy. Be careful next time."  
  
Starfire got up and laughed. " What fun. On my planet such a substance would never land on the ground." She made a ball and the fight started.  
  
Close to the end of the fight Starfire through a snowball but at the same time launched a starbolt at Beast Boy.  
  
" Ahhhh," Beast Boy yelled. Once Starfire realized what she did she stood where she was and used her hands to call back her attack.  
  
" Beast Boy," Starfire said concerned, " are you hurt? I am terribly sorry. Please forgive me."  
  
"No prob," Beast Boy said while wiping the snow off his cloths, " just next time please don't do it again."  
  
" Sure," Starfire said with her big usual smile on her face.  
  
" Now that everyone is O.K., let's go inside and have some hot chocolate," said Robin with a giant smirk on his face.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Back at the tower, the Titans were enjoying some hot chocolate while Raven (who did not do anything for the past two chapters) sat on the couch listening to the other four laughing while drinking her herbal tea.  
  
" Hey Raven, why don't you join us," said Cyborg while drinking his hot chocolate.  
  
" No thank you. I am fine right over here," Raven said in her boring voice.  
  
Starfire responded in her sweet soft voice, " Please Raven. We are doing the hanging out. It would not hurt to have one more person to share our happiness with."  
  
" Thank you Starfire but not tonight. Good night." Raven said as she walked away.  
  
"Good night," the four Titans responded as they continued laughing through the night.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ O.K. so far what do you think. Do not worry, it will get better, I guess. I mean all of you who read it might or might not like it. It is your choice. 


	3. Christmas love

O.K. this is the last chapter so after this one send in reviews please.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
The Teen Titans First Christmas  
  
As the new day came, it was already Christmas. As Cyborg and Beast Boy were bothering Raven, Starfire was on the roof of the tower thinking about Tamaran. As Robin entered the room where the three Titans were, he noticed that Starfire was not there.  
  
" Hey guys. Where's Star," he asked a little worried.  
  
" She's on the roof," the two boys responded as Robin headed for the roof.  
  
There she was. The girl with the mahogany hair, sitting on the roof all alone.  
  
" Hey Star. Is everything O.K.," Robin asked as he sat down next to her.  
  
" Everything is fine. I just have a lot of things on my mind," Starfire said as she gazed into the sunny blue sky.  
  
" Like what," Robin asked looking at her serious face.  
  
" Well," Starfire replied, " when I am away from home sometimes I miss my family and I feel lonely and."  
  
Robin interrupted her saying, " Star, I understand what you're going through. Just always remember you have friends here who care for you also."  
  
As Starfire looked at him she smiled and gave him a hug.  
  
" Thank you Robin," Starfire said while still holding him, " you always make me feel better when I am not happy."  
  
" Your welcome. Now let's go back inside and enjoy the holiday," Robin said as he got up, helped Starfire up and walked back into the tower.  
  
When Star and Robin got down they stood in the entrance of the living room talking about something, Robin noticed the mistletoe over their heads.  
  
" Look Star," Robin said as he pointed up, " we're standing under the mistletoe."  
  
" Is this the object that when a boy and girl stand under it they kiss," Starfire asked.  
  
" Yeah," Robin said while blushing slightly.  
  
" As a reward for helping me with my problem, I would be more than glad to give you a kiss," she said while looking down at the floor.  
  
" Well I don't kno." and Robin was kissed on the cheek. As Beast Boy looked towards the door and saw Robin being kissed by Starfire he said in his mind " Nice going Robin. " Just than he remembered who he wanted to kiss. He grabbed the mistletoe and ran over to Raven holding it over their heads.  
  
" Hey Raven," Beast Boy said, " look on top of our heads."  
  
Raven stopped reading her book and said, "No."  
  
When Starfire realized what happened she ran and grabbed Raven and took her to a corner.  
  
Starfire whispered to Raven, " Raven forgive me for grabbing you like that but it is Christmas. Look at Beast Boy. He is heart broken right now. Please I ask you from the bottom of my heart give him one kiss."  
  
Raven said, " Starfire I do not." and then she saw Beast Boy. " Well O.K. just one."  
  
She approached Beast Boy and kissed him. " Now look Beast Boy, I only did this because Starfire convinced me to." Raven went back to the couch, sat down and continued reading her book.  
  
Beast Boy slowly put a big smile on his face and ran over to Cyborg who was playing game station.  
  
" Dude I just got a kiss from Raven and hey hold on I'm joining in," said Beast Boy jumping on to the couch grabbing the second controller.  
  
" Oh yeah lover boy," Cyborg said with a smirk on his face, " well soon you'll be kissing my behind."  
  
Starfire walked back to Robin who was by the door.  
  
" Hey star, that was very kind of you to convince Raven to kiss Beast Boy," Robin said looking into Starfires eyes.  
  
" It was kind of you to get me out of my sad mood," said Starfire blushing.  
  
"Merry Christmas Star," said Robin holding her hand.  
  
"Merry Christmas Robin," Starfire replied back as the Titans enjoyed the rest of their first Christmas as a team.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
That is my story. Please send in your review of my story.  
  
THANK YOU.  
~ Starfire26. 


End file.
